Kaepora Gaebora's Dodgeball Contest
by HyrulesOneHope
Summary: Kaepora's having a dodgeball contest! The Zelda characters struggle to put together a team and prepare for the big game. Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaepora****Gaebora's****Dodgeball**** Contest (part 1)**

Made by Austin Hale

It's about time! For the first time ever, Kaepora Gaebora is once again, for the final time, holding his second, and not last I assure you, Hyrulian Dodgeball Competition! What new surprises are in store for our beloved Zelda Characters? Well, let's wait and find out... That's it, I'm done waiting. We begin in Link's house... as always...

LINK: (On the toilet, suffering from... let's just say... a stomach cramp... from his allergic reaction to potatoes) Awww... Oohhhhh... nobody told me there were potatoes in yams... Awww... (Phone rings) Oh crud... I hope that's not for me... Zelda, can you get that?!

ZELDA: Link! It's for you!

LINK: Dangit, are you serious?!

ZELDA: (On phone) Yeah, he's right here. (To Link) Here ya go, Link!

LINK: Shhhh! (Shoos her away) I'm not here!

ZELDA: (On the phone) I'm sorry, he's... NOT here at the moment. Can I take a message?... Mmhmm... Okay... (Whispering to Link) It's Kaepora Gaebora, about some Dodgeball tournament.

LINK: Dodgeball?! Zelda, gimme the phone! (She throws it to him) KG, my man! Yeah, of course I'm here... Really? ... Ok, how many people? ... Okay... TOMORROW?! ...No that's fine. I, I just— I'm... running a little behind. So, what's the prize?... A Nintendo Wii?!?! Man, that's really awesome KG. Alright, I'll see if I can get a team together. Thanks a lot, man. Later. (hangs up) Zelda!

ZELDA: I heard. I was on the other line. Running a little behind, huh?

LINK: Oh, shut up. Hehehehe...

Later that day...

LINK: Alright, now is everyone here?

GANONDORF: Well, if you call Skull Kid a person. (Everyone laughs, Skull Kid cries)

RAURU: Yeah, um, why did you invite him in the first place?

LINK: I invited everyone because I wanted to see what strengths and weaknesses you have so I can tell who I want to put on my Dodgeball team. Who knows? Skull Kid might actually be helpful.

DARUNIA: A Dodgeball team?? You lied to us! You said this was another potluck! I skipped dinner for this, too! Now I'm gonna starve!

NABOORU: (Whispering) Well, at least we know what HIS weakness is... (All snicker... except Darunia... poor fatty)

MALON: I can't believe you lied just to bring us here! You are a selfish moron, Link. I say we make our own NON-LIARS team, just in spite of Link! Who's with me?

(Shouts of agreement)

GANONDORF: Malon, you think you're so much better than everyone else!

MALON: No, just you.

GANONDORF: Well I AM better than everyone else! So therefore, by thinking you're better than me, you also—

MALON: Yes. We get it. Shut up.

GANONDORF: Well, if you think you're so good, I'm going to join Link's team and beat yours!

NABOORU: You're joining Link, Ganny poo? Aren't you two like... crazy-big-character-rivals-to-the-death?

GANONDORF: Anything to oppose the "oh-so-magnificent Malon".

NABOORU: In that case, honey, I want to join Malon. We haven't had a good battle of Dodgeball since high school. Nothing personal, just think of it as a fun duel between lovers... just for enjoyment. Besides, I think our relationship needs a—

GANONDORF: You're going down, Malon!

NABOORU: You're ignoring me again...

LINK: Zelda, you're not going to leave me and join them too, right?

ZELDA: Of course not. But I'll need to be FAST!

LINK: Oh no...

ZELDA: And in shape...

LINK: No wait!

ZELDA: And most of all, I need incredible—

LINK: You don't have to do this!

ZELDA: ...cat-like reflexes!

LINK: There must be another way!

ZELDA: I need to be... (starts spinning around like in those herbal essence commercials... she transforms) SHEIK!

LINK: (sighs) Whatever.

SKULL KID: Whoa... so like, is she a he now?

GANONDORF: Oh yeah. I had trouble believing this, too. That was the reason I couldn't find her, you see, my little orb of magic on my forehead can locate any girl in Hyrule (creepy). But seeing as she WASN'T female at the time...

IMPA: This is true. I taught you this power and the knowledge of the Sheikah to protect and disguise you and now you abuse it to become traitorous?

SHEIK: (deeper voice) Oh, Impa. It's all fun and games. Besides, this'll make it challenging.

MIDO: That's gotta be against the rules though. It's cheating! It's like using steroids!

RAURU: No, the rules say nothing about changing your gender or form with magic...or steroids... I don't think the judges were aware of this situation, and I hope not.

SARIA: Well, I'm with Malon. Girl power!

MIDO: (lovey-dovey) And I'm with Saria!

SARIA: Eww. Whatever.

RAURU: I'm with Link.

DARUNIA: Me too, I'm ahangin' out wit my litta brudda! (everyone staring at him) Just... you know... returning the favor.

IMPA: Wannabe. Anyways, I think it's obvious who I'm joining. Malon.

LINK: Well, that leaves Ruto and Skull Kid. Well, guys?

RUTO: Why can't we have a thrilling game of DODGEFISH?!

LINK: Yeah, you're with them. (pushes Ruto, pulls Skull Kid into his group)

SKULL KID: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY GUYS! Wow, I was actually NOT the last one to be picked on a team for once! I really do have friends!

GANONDORF: We're not you're friends.

SKULL KID: Good, I don't need any, leave me alone!

MALON: Mark my words: you will not win this contest, and I will do anything to prevent you from doing so. (everyone glares at her) ...Uh, except cheat, of course. Hehe.

LINK: May the better team win.

NABOORU: Oh, so you like to brag huh? Well let me tell you, don't think you guys have this game in the bag just because it's boys vs. girls.

MIDO: Hey, I'm on your team!

NABOORU: I know, I said BOYS vs. GIRLS... (Mido pouts)

RUTO: Yeah! Don't think we'll be totally and utterly obliterated!

GANONDORF: (Muttering to Rauru) Yeah. They're going to be totally and utterly obliterated. (Both laugh)

MALON: See you in 2nd place, losers!

LINK: You mean, while we're in 2nd place? Or while you're in 2nd place? Because if you just see us...in second place, that could mean—

MALON: JUST... YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!

(Malon, Impa, Nabooru, Ruto, Saria, and Mido leave)

RAURU: Sheesh, they seem a little over-confident.

GANONDORF: Good, let them get their hopes up, so when we crush them, they'll feel all the more inferior! Bwaahahahahaha!

LINK: Alright, well, before we get practicing, I need find out what you're good and bad at, so we can strengthen your weaknesses. So I need each of you to tell me what's wrong with you. Go ahead.

DARUNIA: I eat too much. And I can't really run.

RAURU: I have arthritis. And I'm a control freak.

SKULL KID: I don't have any friends.

SHEIK: I can't really—

GANONDORF: I keep interrupting people.

LINK: I see... well, starting tomorrow morning we'll get working on this. The tournament's tomorrow, so get plenty of sleep.

(Meanwhile, at Lon Lon Ranch)

MIDO: Tee hee, it's like another girl's night out!

MALON: Shut up, Mido! Ok guys, here's the plan. Those guys are probably trying to come up with some stupid idea to either injure or confuse us, so don't let your guard down. We need to be sneaky and—

NABOORU: You're not planning on rigging this thing, are you? I mean, c'mon. They're just a bunch of guys. We can outsmart them.

SARIA: Yeah, if we can just work on cooperation, our reflexes, and our speed and strength, we should be fine.

IMPA: But in order to do that, we'll need someone to train us. Who shall we ask?

RUTO: Oh, oh, oh! I KNOW! I KNOW! We can ask my dad!

SARIA: Are you kidding? That fat ol' flounder doesn't know the difference between a Dodgeball and a 12-pound steak.

NABOORU: Or lobster! (Everyone, and Mido, giggles)

MALON: Well we can ask someone here on the ranch. How about my dad Talon, or Ingo?

MIDO: Try Ingo, I'll bet he could help. If he can train horses, he can train us.

IMPA: Thanks, Mido. (rolls eyes)

NABOORU: You talk to him, Malon. We're gonna go practice all night long, and we'll meet back here tomorrow for training with Ingo.

MALON: Ok. See ya. (Everyone leaves). Hey! Ingo!

INGO: Whaddya want?!

MALON: There's a tournament tomorrow for Dodgeball. I gotta team and we need some help training. Can you help us?

INGO: (Snaps rake in half) Bring it on!!!

Ahem... WhO wIlL wIn ThE eVeNt? Is ShEiK rEaLlY a MaLe? WhAt WiLl InGo Do To HeLp ThE tEaM? wHaT's Up WiTh MiDo BeInG oN tHe GiRl'S tEaM (well, we really don't care, but I think you know why)? WiLl ThE aDvAnTaGe Go To LiNk AnD hIs TeAm Of SlEeP aNd EnErGy, Or To MaLoN aNd HeR tEaM oF pRaCtIcE aNd TrAiNiNg? WhY iS dArUnIa So FaT? dOeS tHaT hAvE sOmEtHiNg To Do WiTh MaKiNg EvErY oThEr LeTtEr CaPiTaLiZeD? FiNd OuT iN pArT 2...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaepora****Gaebora's****Dodgeball**** Contest (part 2)**

Made by Austin Hale

It's tomorrow! That means today is the day after the day of yesterday, being today, which is tomorrow, and furthermore, it is the day of the tournament! We left off with Link and his team resting for this big day. However, since I am such a magnificent writer, we also brilliantly left off with Malon's team practicing for today, about to receive training from Ingo. You see, it's brilliant because it creates 2 alternative stories at the same time, each leaving off with... er... nevermind. Shut up and read.

LINK: (In his bed, sleeping... until: RIIIINNNNNNG!) Argh! Stupid cucco clock. (Slams it off nightstand, and sits up) Unngh... what time is it? (Looks at clock on the ground.) 8:30?! Oh, no! The tournament starts in an hour... and a half! I better call the other guys.

(Owl swoops in with envelope)

OWL: (Panting) Jeez, what is this, Harry Potter? That lazy bum Kaepora can deliver his own stupid letters from now on. Message for Link!

LINK: (Takes letter and begins to read:) "Link, we the Gaming Board of Hyrule and leaders of the Dodgeball Competitions, and by we I mean me, Kaepora Gaebora, have announced that there are certain rules you need to be aware of, ahoot hoot, for this is no ordinary Dodgeball contest. One, each of your players may bring 1 item, any item, as long as it's smaller than my big head, to use as a throwing tool, in substitute of our dodgeballs, or you can just use our dodgeballs. Do you need to hear what I said again? Ahoot hoot?" (sighs) No. "Good. 2nd, most of the rules are the same. If someone gets hit, they're out. If you catch a ball, the person throwing it is out, and you're allowed to bring in 1 player that was out on your team. Simple as that. Ahoot hoot! Good luck and see you there." Great. Just great. (To Zelda) Honey, you awake?

SHEIK: Yeah, I'm awake.

LINK: Aww, gross! How many times have I told you?! No sleeping as Sheik! Gosh.

SHEIK: So... what's the plan?

LINK: The plan is... we don't tell Malon about any of the rules. She bailed out on us, so she misses the info. I'll call the rest of the guys over here and we'll have a final meet before we attend this thing.

(Link calls everybody up, 10 minutes later, they arrive.)

LINK: Sorry that we woke up too late to practice, guys. But we still have a chance! We know something they don't know, so it may give us the upper hand. So what is everyone going to use as their item?

GANONDORF: I'll use my great big magic blob of blackness I used to attack you. Good memories, eh?

LINK: Don't remind me.

DARUNIA: I got this boulder I'll use. Do you think it'll hurt?

LINK: (Wincing at the thought) No... that should be fine... (gulp)

SHEIK: I'll use my Sheikah needles!

SKULL KID: I know what I'll use!

LINK: (With no enthusiasm) Wait, lemme guess... (Sighs) your infamous black swimsuit with Majora's Mask on the butt?

SKULL KID: WOW!! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?! You guys are getting good at this.

LINK: As long as you're wearing something under it, I could care less whether or not you use it. What about you Rauru, what do you have?

RAURU: Um... I forgot to bring something with me...

LINK: WHAT?! You don't have... like... leftovers from a meal, or your IV drip or anything?!

RAURU: Nope.

LINK: You're not carrying any food with you?

RAURU: Why would I be carrying food with me, Link?!

LINK: Well, you're fat.

RAURU: I am not fat! I'm well-fed. There's a difference.

SHEIK: It's okay guys, we'll find something... we'll just have to think on our feet.

LINK: Okay. Well, let's head on over now so we can get on our jerseys and prepare to win this thing. Alright, c'mon guys!

(Meanwhile, back at the ranch)

INGO: Alright guys, 2 more laps. Move, move, move!!

SARIA: (Panting) It's 8:45 in the morning.

NABOORU: Yeah, can't we get at least some sleep before—

INGO: No! Less talky, more move-y! 4 more laps!

MALON: Yeah guys, we gotta work harder if we wanna beat them! (Collapses, and gets back up with a struggle) RUTO?! What're you sleeping for?

RUTO: (snoring) ...watch out for that fish...

MALON: GET UP SLACKER! (smacks Ruto)

RUTO: What's the big idea?

INGO: STOP! Now it's time for the dodging training session, then your training will be finished. Now start dodging! (Grabs fish from out of a bucket and throws it at them)

NABOORU: (Hit in the face by a fish) Oww, what the heck?!

INGO: If you can dodge a fish, you can dodge a ball.

IMPA: Isn't it "if you can dodge a wrench, you can—"

INGO: DODGE FISH! (Throws it at Impa, and she barely dodges it)

RUTO: Dodgefish? I love dodgefish! (Ingo throws fish at Saria, but Ruto jumps and catches it in her mouth and swallows it whole)

ALL: EEEEWWWWWWWW! (Choking and horrific puking in background)

(Ingo throws fish at Malon, and as skillful as she is, dodges it with ease and it hits Mido in the stomach)

MIDO: (struggling to get words out) Good one... (cough)

INGO: Enough, you have all passed the training, but the real thing will be much harder, and much more challenging. So be prepared. You guys are on your own from here. Now, RUN all the way to the battleground of the competition! Move it, move it! (All moan and complain)

And so all of them, as exhausted as they were, ran down to the contest, which is actually being held in a new gymnasium in Hyrule town, right next to the Bazaar. Several minutes later, they all arrive.

LINK: Okay guys. Now listen, though we may lack in... um... Rauru what's another word for skill?

RAURU: Well... talent, ability, dexterity, gift... one of those, I guess.

GANONDORF: Wow, Rauru. You're like a walking thesaurus!

SKULL KID: Thesaurus? I thought those were extinct...?

MALON: Well, well, well. If it isn't the team of hairy, stinky, lazy LOSERS.

GANONDORF: Oh yeah? You think your team of sleeping beauties can beat us?

MALON: Huh? (Turns around, the rest of the team are sleeping) GUYS! Wake up! The game's about to start!

KAEPORA GAEBORA: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, and Skull Kid. If we can have the teams separate onto the 2 different courts, we'll have 2 games going on at the same time for this first round, ahoot. This is single elimination, so once you're out, you're out of the whole tournament. Next round will be the finals, hoot hoot. The battles will begin in 5 minutes. On court #1, we have...ahoot... the "Purple Pansies" vs. "mini-bosses", hoot hoot hoot.

LINK: "Purple pansies"? Who submitted our team name? (Everyone looks at Rauru)

RAURU: What? I thought it had a nice ring to it, ya know?

KAEPORA: On court #2, we have "Victorious Secret" vs. "Da Bosses".

NABOORU: Great, we have to face the harder team first.

MALON: It's okay, once we beat them, the other team will seem like a piece of cake.

LINK: (With the team huddled up. Mido's close by, eavesdropping.) Okay guys. We can only use our items once in the whole tournament, so save them unless you really need to use them.

MIDO: (out loud) Items, eh? Wish we would've known that sooner. That's very helpful. HAHAHA! It's not too late. Thanks, Link.

GANONDORF: Don't thank me.

MIDO: Er... I was talking to Link.

GANONDORF: Don't mention it. (Mido storms away)

LINK: Crap guys... that's not good.

KAEPORA: Alright, everybody enter and get into your positions, ahoot. (Everyone does so) The balls are placed in the middle of the court. Now on the count of three, you may run up and achieve them. A-one hoot...A-two hoot...A-THREE, HOOT HOOT HOOT!!

LINK: (Grabs a ball, as does Ganondorf, and Darklink, who mirrored Link on the opposite team, grabbed one) Hiyyah! (Chucks the ball at Darklink, who, reflecting, threw his ball at the exact same time, and the balls ricochet off each other's and crashes back into their faces, knocking them flat on their back.) Oww! My eye! Oh my gosh! Zelda, my eye, MY EYE! Is it red?!!

SHEIK: I can't see, your eye's closed! Open your eye!

LINK: Tell me if it's red!!!

(Ref whistles calling Link and Darklink out for hitting each other out)

SKULL KID: Sheik, watch out! (A Stalfos tries to catch Sheik off-guard, and launches a ball towards him, but Skull Kid jumps in the way... and the ball hits Skull Kid into Sheik causing them both to go out, ref whistles).

SHEIK: Thanks a lot, Skull Kid. (rolls eyes)

GANONDORF: (To Rauru) Aw man, looks like it's down to you, me, and Darunia. (Just then, a Dead Hand, with all of its hands around the court, grabs a ball and chucks it at Darunia)... Ok, so you and me. (Sighs) Let's end this. (Charges up a big black blob of magic and casts it at the other team, all of the players get shocked.) Well that was easy. (Ref blows whistle for each player to be called out, and that's the end of this match).

Instead of writing all the dialogue and junk to Malon's match over there, I'll just explain it quickly. Basically, as Mido was day-dreaming about Saria, he was crushed by a ball from Volvagia. Saria tagged out Phantom Ganon by looking at which picture he was about to come out of. Then Koume and Kotake tag out Saria and Ruto. Impa, trying to seize the opportunity to attack Koume, throws a ball which is then caught, bringing Phantom Ganon back in and forcing herself out. Now there's Nabooru and Malon left. Nabooru uses a pair of her puffy pants to attack, knocking Morpha and Bongo Bongo out. Then the rest of the bosses each throw a ball at Malon at the same time, but she easily dodges them and attacks the rest of the bosses. That's that game.

KAEPORA: Okay next match, this is the finals. Can we have the "Purple pansies" vs. "Victorious Secret"?

LINK: This is it. Does everyone have their items? (All nod)

GANONDORF: Wait Link, you never said what you were going to use!

LINK: Oh, shoot, you're right! Crud... um... (lifts up hat) Hey Navi, I need your help.

NAVI: What is it now?

LINK: I need you to be an item for me.

NAVI: What the heck does that mean?

LINK: Just go with it!

SKULL KID: (On phone)... Hey! We're at the finals now! We actually made it! ...Ok, wish us luck!

GANONDORF: Who was that, your GIRLFRIEND?!

SKULL KID: No, it was my mom...

GANONDORF: ... Momma's boy.

KAEPORA: Alright, let's get it started.

LINK: C'mon everyone, let's go.

KAEPORA: Everyone line up. Ganondorf and Nabooru have each used their one item, the rest of you may use yours. Good luck. The balls are in the center of the court. Do you need to hear—

ALL: NO!

KAEPORA: Good. On your marks, ahoot... get set, ahoot... GO, AHOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT HOOT!!!!

GANONDORF: (Grabs a ball, as does Nabooru) This is for you honey! (Throws it at her)

NABOORU: And this, for you! (Throws at him. They hit each other out.) Just like the good ol' days.

MALON: Cucco, ATTACK! (Throws a Cucco towards Link, but Skull Kid catches it in his Majora's Mask swim trunks and slings the cucco out back to Mido, getting him out).

IMPA: (with a ball) Take this you traitor! (pitches it towards Sheik, who uses her needles and pops every one of the dodgeballs). Great.

SHEIK: All fun and games, right? Hehe...

LINK: Ok, Navi. (Pulls hat off) ATTACK!

NAVI: WHAT?! (Link throws her as hard as he can and she flails through the air, then finally lands on Impa, ref calls her out). I'm so dizzy... (groans and passes out)

SARIA: Hiyyah! (Hurls a deku stick at Darunia, who catches it, forcing Saria out and he calls Ganondorf back in.)

DARUNIA: (Snaps the stick in half, and pulls out his boulder and lobs it at Malon, who catches it, forcing him out, she calls in Mido.)

MALON: Hurry Mido, use your item!

MIDO: (Pulls out deku nuts) Aha! (Flashes it blinding Link)

LINK: AAAAH, my eyes! Why is it always my eyes?! (Malon tosses the boulder at Link) AAAAAAAH! (Boulder crushes him to the ground) (Moaning) Ooooow... I can't move my arms...

DARUNIA: (Calling from the sideline) No! Link! Are you alright?!

LINK: I... I see a light...

RAURU: Oh, sorry... (Turns off flashlight that he's shining at Link's face)

RUTO: Mwuahahaha... FISH ATTACK! (Chucks a fish at Sheik, that smacks his back and lands on the ground, getting him out, however, Ruto crossed the line as she threw it, and the ref calls her out). Aww, dang.

MIDO: Crossing the line gets you out? Well, then... (Calling to Ganondorf) Hey ugly! Yeah that's right, over here! (Turns around and waves his butt at him) Nyah nyah nyah nyah, you stink at Dodgeball!

GANONDORF: Why you little menacing twerp, I oughta— (crosses line) ... CURSE YOU!!! (Ref calls him out)

MIDO: Hahaha! Gimme five Malon!... (Malon stares at him)... Alright, zero's good.

RAURU: Okay, Skull Kid, it's up to you and me. We can take them, there's only two of them left... And one of them is a girl!

SKULL KID: Yeah, and the other one's Malon! (Both laugh)

MIDO: That's it you punk! You're dead meat! (starts walking towards Skull Kid, pulling his sleeves up like he's gonna punch him)

MALON: No Mido! Stay here! I'm too tired! I can't do this myself! (Grabs around Mido's waist trying to pull him back)

SKULL KID: Wait, what'll we do? We don't have any items, and neither do they! I mean, the judges are probably waiting for you to use an item, and then they'll call it a stalemate because we'll have nothing left to attack with. If only you had an item, you could attack them both while they're right next to each other.

MIDO: (To Malon) LEMME GO!

RAURU: Hmmm... (he has a flashback of Sheik telling him "It's okay guys, we'll find something... we'll just have to think on our feet"...) Hmmm... something... (looks around, and sees Skull Kid staring at him with a big dumb grin, although he has no idea what's going on) Or someone! Aha! Skull Kid, hurry, climb up into my hands, and curl into a ball!

SKULL KID: WHAT?!

RAURU: (Grabs him by the ankles) You are my item! ATTACK! AAAAAAH! (charges and throws Skull Kid into Malon and Mido)

MALON, MIDO, and SKULL KID: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Skull Kid crashes into them as if they were bowling pins. Also, what Rauru didn't notice was that the fish was still on the ground, and as he went charging to attack, he slipped on it, and he slid all the way into the opposite side, crossing the line.)

KAEPORA: What the... Umm... Referee, what is the ruling?

REFEREE: Well, Skull Kid was the item and he knocked the other two down. And since he was no longer the item, he is out for being in their territory. However, the fish caused the other team mate to slide into the opponent's territory as well... and so. (Blows a loud whistle) IT'S A DRAW!

ALL: WHAT?!

LINK: Well, who gets the Nintendo Wii?!

KAEPORA GAEBORA: Well, since I have yet to play that Twilight Princess game or whatever, I'll have to keep it myself. Tah tah for now! Good luck next time!

LINK: NOOOOOOOOO! I wanted to play Twilight Princess. (Sheik transforms back into Zelda)

ZELDA: Well, Link, you still have us.

LINK: (looking up with an evil face) AAAAARGH! IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS' FAULT WE DIDN'T WIN! THANKS A LOT!

GANONDORF: Don't mention it.

LINK: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Runs outside, pulling his hair out and going crazy for his awful Zelda crave, you know what it's like.)

Sheesh. Somebody didn't get enough sleep. Ahem... WhEn WiLl LiNk GeT tO pLaY ZeLdA: tWiLiGhT pRiNcEsS? iS rAuRu AcTuAlLy CaRrYiNg FoOd WiTh HiM? wOuLdN't He HaVe RoOm UnDeR aLl HiS fAt RoLlS tO bE hIdInG fOoD? wHo OfFiCiAlLy Is ThE bEsT aT dOdGeBaLl? wHo WaS tHaT rEfErEe (Well, nobody really cares)? WhY wOuLd KaEpOrA wAnT tO pLaY tHe WiI? cAn OwLs EvEn PlAy ThE wIi? WiLl ThErE bE aNoThEr CoNtEsT? tHe AnSwErS wIlL bE rEvEaLeD sOoN. oR wIlL tHeY?


End file.
